This invention relates generally to the field of geographical information systems and navigation methods, in particular systems for entering and storing location data and outputting navigation assistance information in a readily portable form for remote use.
Mobile navigation systems are used to guide a traveler to a desired destination. Generally, these systems take advantage of global positioning system (GPS) receivers to note the location of the traveler. The location is often noted in longitude and latitude coordinates. The position of the traveler is compared to the desired destination, and visual and/or audio indications of current position, final destination, and/or specific directions for travel are provided. Thus, the traveler would enter the desired destination address and be provided navigation assistance to the ultimate destination. Examples of navigation systems and components are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,596,500, 5,243,529, 5,544,061, 6,088,648, and 5,654,908, all of which are incorporated by reference as if reproduced in full below.
For example, a NavMate(copyright) navigation system, available from Visteon Technologies, LLC of Sunnyvale, Calif., provides navigation assistance in response to entry of a destination, which may be designated by street addresses, intersections, points of interest, or freeway entrances and/or exits. The NavMate(copyright) navigation system has the capability of referencing longitude and latitude information to a point on a map. Entry of destination information can take several minutes per destination.
Individuals or organizations that require travel to numerous and varying destinations on a regular basis, such as delivery fleet operators, have a continuous need for systems to receive and store destination information and to provide navigation assistance to each destination. For example, a pizza delivery service or courier service receives and then must provide its delivery persons with information about numerous delivery destinations, each matched to a particular item or items to be delivered. Frequently the destination and order information is provided to a central location or hub, where delivery drivers can collect the items to be shipped along with their corresponding destination information. Some delivery fleet operators possess geographic information systems (GIS) software that can determine highly accurate longitude and latitude or other map coordinates for a delivery destination, and maintains that information on a database. However, the delivery fleet operators often lack in-vehicle navigation systems to efficiently and accurately guide them to a desired destination. The fleet operators could gain efficiency if the GIS software could communicate GIS navigation information to an on-board navigation system.
In the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,908, to Yokoyama, an electronic diary is used to store a list of destinations and other customer information and has a navigation destination data output transmitter. When a user specifies a customer, the electronic diary retrieves the address or other information linked to the customer, and the user can enter a command to transmit the destination data to a portable navigation apparatus via a wireless system. The portable navigation apparatus can then provide information to assist the traveler to reach the desired destination. The Yokoyama system requires that the user have the information preprogrammed into the electronic diary, and requires a transmitter to transmit the data and a receiver to receive the data. The user must also be familiar with operation of the electronic diary. Since the data is transmitted via a wireless system, there is an increased risk of interception. Both the transmitter and receiver must be functioning to work together. Further, the electronic diary can be lost or stolen, creating both a security risk and an expensive device replacement need. Since each user requires an electronic diary and receiver, costs proportionately increase with the number of units needed.
Some package delivery companies utilize a system of preprinted forms containing a document serial number. The document serial numbers are generally sequentially incremented. Users enter data, such as name and address of the sender and the recipient on the forms, which are then attached to the package or packages to be shipped. The recipient and sender information is then entered into a database and indexed against the serial number on the corresponding tracking document. Frequently, the serial number of the tracking document is translated into an electro-optically and/or electromagnetically readable glyph. A glyph is a two-dimensional symbolic representation of information, such as conventional barcodes seen on groceries, or can be a three-dimensional holographic image. To track a package, the serial number can be provided manually to a database operator, or the glyph can be scanned in via an optical scanner. The delivery person can utilize a navigation apparatus to find the recipient""s location by manually entering the address information into the navigation system. Should a package get lost or stolen, or the address label fall off of the package, personal information, such as the name of a person living at a particular address, can be revealed to third parties.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved system for securely, simply, and inexpensively receiving and storing location information and transmitting navigation information to multiple parties for numerous and varying destinations.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a system for entering and storing location data, and securely outputting navigation assistance information to desired destinations is provided. A data input storage and processing device is provided into which destination information can be entered. The processor of the processing device matches address data to longitude and latitude coordinates, and converts this information into a glyph, such as a bar code, which can be printed out, and adhered to a package to be delivered. A delivery person, utilizing a portable glyph digitizer, such as a portable optical scanner (also referred to as an electro-optical scanner), can convert the glyph to a digital signal that is transmitted to a portable navigation system. A portable navigation system can provide direction to the ultimate destination based on digitized information translated from the glyph. Since all of the necessary destination information is in glyph form, which can be encoded to prevent recipient information from being revealed to unauthorized parties, transmission of delivery information is made more efficient and more secure. The cost of the glyph imprinted on paper, cardboard, or more durable or weather-resistant material, is insignificant versus the cost of portable electronic data storage devices, such as electronic diaries. Further, the glyph is easy to use, requiring only that the user move the scanner past the glyph or aim the scanner at the glyph.
In the system of the present invention, a glyph is uniquely created to indicate a desired destination. Since the destination data can be entered into a large fixed processing unit, with high operating speeds, the conversion of a destination address to a specific longitude and latitude or other navigational coordinates, can be done quickly. The longitude and latitude can then be output in glyph form and matched to the package or packages to be delivered. The glyph can be matched to the package by taping, stapling, binding, or other conventional technique of or device for matching a printed symbol with a package.
The present invention permits use of less powerful and less expensive portable navigation systems, as only longitude and latitude or other navigation coordinates need to be provided to the remote or mobile navigation system, and the decoded or translated coordinates can be quickly matched to particular map coordinates. By use of the systems and methods of the present invention, the total time and cost required to make a delivery is reduced.
It is to be understood that both the preceding summary and the detailed description that follows are intended merely to be exemplary and to further explain the invention claimed. The invention may be better understood by reference to the following detailed description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.